El Guerrero Perdido
by El narrador sordo
Summary: Es una historia que narra los extraños acontecimientos en la vida del protagonista llamado Daniel un soldado, empezando por que fue sacado de su mundo por una extraña presencia que le da la tarea de cumplir una misión, pero el problema mas grande sera descubrir que esa aventura se lleva en el increíble mundo de los Pokémon donde vivirá aventuras misteriosas junto a Ash y May.
1. Capitulo 1 Una sorpresa inesperada

Antes que nada les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo proyecto, es un poco extraño pero les aseguro que les gustara , tiene una temática madura a pesar de estar ubicada en el mundo pokemon y contiene temas de refleccion que tal vez algunas veces pudimos hacernos. Y aviso que me gustan los easter eggs por lo que en algunas ocasiones podran toparse con alguno,no digo que ahora pero si alguna serie también tendrá toques tétricos en la mayoría de los capí y sea de su agrado.

Nota :los personajes, nombres y criaturas o cualquier cosa del mundo mundo pokemon son propiedad de Nintendo Corp. Los personajes nuevos que yo agregue incluido el protagonista son de mi esta obra no se buscan fines de lucro solo se busca entretener al publico.

Capítulo 1-Una sorpresa inesperada

Acto 1

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ahí estaba yo, frente a ese maldito que llevo a mi pueblo al hambre con sus decisiones egoístas en las que los únicos beneficiados eran él y los suyos, no le importo vender la patria a extranjeros por unos cuantos años de lucro.

Después de tanta guerra en la que puso al ejército contra el pueblo, causando un rio imparable de sangre, de la que, aunque me duela, fui participe .Asesine a tantos hermanos que estaban bajo las ordenes de este bastardo, y lo que me hiere profundamente, es que lo hacían por miedo y necesidad.

Pero ya estaba ahí frente a él, solos en un balcón donde los soldados que aun combatían se detuvieron a observar lo que haría, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en segundo que fugaz, la mía denotaba furia y la de el solo pedía misericordia, maldito sínico, eso hizo que la ira empezara a fluir por cada centímetro de mí que casi pierdo cordura, era un frenesí de furia pero, la controle, tenía que hacerlo, porque este bastardo no moriría rápido tenía que sufrir por cada alma a la que provoco muerte.

Puse mi mano en mi pecho, donde albergaba mi arma más significativa. Sentí el frio hierro de ella que causaba en mí una sed de venganza y un impulso por descargarla completamente en ese hombre. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo apareció el líder de oposición, aquel con el que pelee codo a codo y con una serenidad que lo identificaba dijo-

-planeas llevar tu solo la carga de asesinar a este mísero hombre.

Claro –respondí-este maldito tiene que pagar, todo lo que hizo.

-No te diré que serás como el por matarlo-dijo afirmando- porque nadie puede ser tan rastrero como el, pero, ¿no crees que el pueblo debe gozar de su muerte también?-

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, mas viniendo de él.

De pronto unos rayos de sol acariciaron mi rostro y la de todos los soldados que allí batallaban. Me puse de pie a la orilla del balcón y en un segundo una cantidad de emociones pasaron por mí e hizo que con mi garganta a todo pulmón gritara -¡ES EL FIN DE LAS LAGRIMAS, SOMOS LIBRES!-

Fue entonces que paso, una gran luz me cegó en un instante, lo último que escuche fueron los gritos de festejo y emoción de los soldados. Pero que pasa por que ya no los veo ni escucho más ¿es acaso que he muerto? Sinceramente no importaba ya, mi gente era libre, mi misión pude concluir. Si como héroe he de morir, que la muerte su abrazo debe darme ya, con gentileza lo recibiré.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? –una voz ronca pronuncio.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eres la muerte?-Dije temeroso-.

-Tranquilo, no has muerto pero aun ay una misión para ti-afirmo

-¿Entonces que misión he de cumplir? ¿Qué tan importante es que me tienes así?- replique.

-respondió entre risas-Tranquilo, tú mismo te darás cuenta, ya me lo agradecerás.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Acto 2

Mi ojos empezaban a percibir colores, verde, mucho verde a mí alrededor .Después de unos segundos mis ojos se habían adaptado al ambiente y pude darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar, sino en un gran y verde bosque. Yo pelee en muchos lugares, entre ellos campos y bosques pero ninguno daba tal impresión como este, aquí sentía una tranquilidad enorme y sublime, sea donde sea que estuviera ya no corría peligro de eso estaba seguro.

Aquella voz de hace rato dijo yo mismo me daría cuenta, así que creo que lo mejor sería empezar a caminar, aunque no supiera donde estaba.

Hasta caminar en este bosque era muy agradable, mucha paz sentía y desde hace mucho que no la tenía. Entonces note que todo el tiempo conserve mi blindaje y casco, aunque este último estaba muy dañado por el combate. Al pasar mi mano por el pecho sentí mi arma corta, eso sí que me alivio ya que significaba mucho para mí y colgando en mis hombros estaba mi rifle. Para mi esa fue una primera gran noticia ya que eso significaba que aparecí en este lugar con todas mis cosas incluyen lo llevaba en todos los compartimientos de mi traje.

Ahora con más confianza seguí mi camino desconocido .Durante un tiempo todo pareció tranquilo hasta que escuche unos gritos…

-¡ven aquí maldito eres mío!-

Corrí sin más en dirección de los gritos, y entonces vi a un tipo con unas criaturas atacando a otra más pequeña. Pero esas criaturas, no, no puede ser, pero están frente a mí son ¡ Pokémon! Esto no termina de sorprenderme pero no tengo tiempo que perder ese hombre ataca sin remordimiento al pequeño.

En un movimiento rápido tome mi rifle, me puse en posición de ataque y dije- Hey tu aléjate del pequeño, retírate y nadie saldrá herido-

¿Pero quién rayos eres tú? ¿y cómo te atreves a ordenarme algo y más apuntándome con esa cosa rara? -dijo burlonamente

Estaba furioso, no soportaba ver que abusaran de alguien en esa manera y menos si es alguien débil. Así que levante más la voz y dije –¡No te lo repetiré más, aléjate ahora mismo!-

El hombre ahora furioso dijo –Ekans, Poochyena usen ataqu…

No deje que terminara de hablar y di un disparo a un árbol cercano , eso hizo que los Pokémon se asustaran y el entrenador ,que a buena hora me vine a dar cuenta de su R roja en su ropa , ordeno que sus Pokémon regresaran a sus pokebolas .Lo mire con furia, él había caído de espaldas por el susto ,y sus ojos, eran como los de ese bastardo, inconscientemente había llevado mi mano al pecho y estaba sujetando con firmeza mi arma, sabía lo que pasaría y no estaba mostrando mucha ganas de detenerme.

El solo lloraba y pedía mi perdón, claro que eso hizo que enfureciera más, y justo cuando estaba apuntándole escuche un gemido de dolor, era ese pequeño, estaba muy lesionado.

Decidí olvidar lo que haría, guarde mi arma y entre mis brazo coloque al pequeño, ya de cerca vi que era un Ralts, debía ser bebe por el tamaño.

Con enojo mire al tipo en el suelo y con una voz autoritaria dije-Donde hay un centro de atención cerca, dímelo o terminaras muy mal -

Con un pavor dijo- Al-al norte hay una ciudad a-a-ahí puedes atenderlo-

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude en esa dirección.

Ahora la vida de un pequeño dependa de mí y no lo defraudaría, tenía que llegar.

Fin del acto 2 y del Capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2 Una cálida bienvenida

Portada del capitulo: art/Capitulo-2-Una-calida-bienvenida-420725085

Capítulo 2 –Una cálida bienvenida

El tiempo parecía fluir a un ritmo extrañamente lento mientras corría hacia el centro de atención Pokémon, ahora la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein parecía que me golpeaba los sentidos, parece una eternidad pero al menos ya estoy dentro de una ciudad pequeña. Sin tiempo que perder decidí no parar a preguntar indicaciones, ya que desde antes de entrar a la ciudad vi ese gran techo rojo desde las lejanías, sabia exactamente donde encontrarlo.

Las personas me parecen algo peculiares, parecen estar acostumbradas a ver personas correr de la misma manera que yo lo hacía porque no muchas me voltearon a ver. Me abrí paso como pude ya que el pequeño que llevaba en brazos parecía no aguantar más

-''resiste pequeño''- Esas eran las palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza a cada minuto mientras corría.

Cuando apenas llegue al centro Pokémon no deje ni siquiera que la enfermera me diera la bienvenida –por favor, este pequeño necesita atención urgente- dije con un cansancio que me lastimaba el pecho. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente uno de sus compañeros Pokémon la auxilio con una camilla para el pequeño. Me dijo que podía quedarme en sala de espera mientras analizaban al pequeño Ralts, y claro que no iba a rechazar esa invitación estaba demasiado agotado como para ir a algún otro lugar.

El tiempo que estuve sentado en esa concurrida sala solo preguntas viajaban en mi cabeza con una pesadez que hacía que me doliera la cabeza -¿Cuál será la misión? ¿por qué el tipo de hace rato no reconoció que lo que portaba era un arma?¿en este mundo acaso no tiene armas?¿ahora cual seria mi destino?- esa y muchas preguntas me hacían fruncir el ceño de tal manera que parecía que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

Mi ambiente interior parecía una tormenta donde solo había desesperación, hasta que una dulce voz se abrió paso en ella.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?-preguntaba con gentileza y preocupación.

Al levantar la mirar pude ver a esa hermosa chica frente a mí, con una mirada que denotaba inocencia, y rápidamente muchos recuerdos de mi juventud vinieron a mí, ella era May de la región de Hoenn y fue fácil recordar quien era ya que ella fue mi entrenadora favorita. Eso me daba al menos una referencia de donde estaba.

No pude evitar perderme en su mirada, era tan linda ahora que básicamente era real a mis ojos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así pero una pregunta me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Hola hay alguien ahí?-

-¿Qué? Oh disculpa es que estoy muy cansado, y confundido-dije nervioso y luego serio.

-¿Qué te paso que estas muy cansado y herido?- se percató de las heridas pequeñas que tenía en la mejilla por las batallas -¿y qué es lo que te tiene tan confundido ,que hasta parecías que estabas mareado?- termino.

No sabía que contestarle, ya que siendo francos ¿Quién podría creer que yo vengo de otro mundo? , ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora sin alguien que me ayudara? Así que tome un poco de confianza para decírselo, pero claro de una manera un poco tranquila y pausada para no asustarla.

-Pues, estoy muy cansado ya que vengo corriendo desde el bosque que está a las afueras de esta ciudad ya que salve a un pequeño Ralts que estaba siendo atacado por un criminal y sus Pokémon. Quedo muy mal herido el pequeño así que no dude en traerlo de inmediato- termine de responderle.

Ella muy con una mirada llena de emoción dijo- ¡Que genial! Entonces eres algo así como un héroe de los Pokémon, de seguro que ese malvado no pudo contra tu poder, me gustaría haberlo visto, también ha de ser eso por lo que usas ese atuendo tan raro tiene que ser tu traje de héroe- Parecía una niña viendo su serie favorita de televisión, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y claro que yo estaba escuchándola tengo que admitir que verla era gratificante. Pero nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un escándalo proveniente del interior de donde atendían a los Pokémon, y más rápido que pronto el pequeño Ralts salió corriendo de la sala de atención. Era algo divertido verlo ya que un Chansey lo estaba persiguiendo, esos dos eran mejor que una comedia televisiva promedio y la prueba era la risa de todos los presentes en el centro Pokémon.

Ralts parecía buscar algo, y lo encontró al levantar la cabeza y observarme sentado con aquella chica, tan solo verme hizo que empezara a llorar y dar un salto para quedar en mis brazos de nuevo. La enfermera se acercó preocupada hacia mí y me dijo- siento mucho lo que paso con tu Ralts tan solo despertar se puso tan errática como la viste-se disculpaba sin parar y agrego- parece tenerte mucho cariño ¿debes tenerlo desde huevo cierto?-termino preguntando-

-En realidad lo rescate de un criminal, y no tiene por qué disculparse por el comportamiento del pequeño usted no tiene la culpa- respondí sonriendo.

-Gracias eso me hizo sentir mejor -dijo aliviada- por cierto no es un él, es un ella. ¿Y así que la rescataste?, debe ser esa la razón por la que te aprecia de esa manera, bueno si me disculpan tengo que regresar a mis deberes, que tengan un buen día y espero verlos de nuevo- termino y se despidió alegremente.

Las palabras que me dijo la enfermera me impresionaron ya que Ralts era hembra, pero también me hizo pensar, ¿así que esta pequeña Ralts me tomo cariño? Ahora sería más difícil liberarla, pero ¿y si la llevo conmigo? No estaría solo mas aparte no creo que ella quiera irse, pero sin una pokebola como me acompañaría, no podría llevarla todo el tiempo en brazos ya que tengo que portar mi rifle. Agaché mi cabeza para preguntarle a la pequeña si quería acompañarme, pero ella estaba dormida en mis brazos, creo que mi pregunta se respondió sola.

-En serio parece que te quiere mucho, y parece que no te quiere dejar, deberías darle su propia pokebola como a tus demás Pokémon-dijo mirando tiernamente a Ralts-, o eso me recuerda ¿con que Pokémon derrotaste a ese criminal?¿debe ser uno poderoso cierto?-preguntaba de nuevo con esa emoción infantil.

-Emmm…pues veras, no tengo ninguno, bueno hasta ahora-dije algo preocupado, no sabría cómo respondería a tal aclaración. Pero su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Cómo es que no tienes Pokémon si te vez más grande que yo? Ya paso un año desde que cumplí los 11 y desde entonces entreno Pokémon. ¿Y cómo rayos venciste a un criminal con dos Pokémon sin tu tener alguno?!-dijo con exaltación pero a la vez una con gran confusión.

-Es una historia muy extraña y lo más seguro es que me clasifiques como un loco si te la cuento- dije un poco desanimado -aparte ya se hace tarde y es muy peligroso para que una niña como tu este sola en la ciudad- termine sugiriéndole.

-Es cierto, tengo que regresar a casa a cenar - en ese momento me miro con una cara de chantaje -te propongo algo si tú me cuentas tu historia yo te doy donde dormir y una deliciosa cena echa por tu grandiosa servidora – termino diciendo con un poco de presunción.

No sabía que decir, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue –No quiero ser molestia, mas creo que me puedo quedar aquí en el centro Pokémon-Termine diciéndole algo preocupado porque no sabía si se ofendería por mi respuesta, pero hay que considerar que no la conozco, no sé, tal vez sea una criminal, ya que a ella solo la conozco por un videojuego y una serie de tv, y si algo me enseño la guerra es que no hay que creer en nadie, aunque en el fondo si quería ir,algo me hacia sentir una extraña confianza.

Ella con una sonrisa malvada y entre unas risillas dijo – ¿crees que no contemplaba que te podrías quedar aquí?, pues para tu información ya no hay cupo aquí, lo escuche de unos entrenadores antes de entrar-

Eso fue un como un ultimátum por parte de ella, así que asentí, con mi Ralts en brazos me dirigí junto a ella y caminamos hacia la salida.

No habíamos pasado ni una calle caminando cuando de pronto.

-O por cierto que descortés soy no me he presentado, no quiero que pienses que soy una extraña loca –dijo bromeando- soy May de Villa Raíz-

-Yo soy Daniel, pero me puedes llamar Dan- trate de no decir que sabía su nombre, eso sería muy raro.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

Dude un poco en, pero solo dije en un tono alegre y burlón –eso es parte de mi historia, que te contare después de que cumplas tu parte del trato-

Ella entendió y solo dijo –ok- mientras me guiñaba el ojo, eso me hizo sonreí mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-Oye, si me acabas de conocer, ¿por qué confías en mi de esa manera?- pregunte muy interesado por su respuesta.

-Ni yo lo sé, tal vez porque siento que eres una buena persona, y por qué sé que te arriesgaste a enfrentar a un criminal si tener un Pokémon y todo por salvar a un pequeño Ralts, sin contar claro con que corriste una gran distancia con tal de salvarlo, eso dice mucho de ti- dijo con una voz dulce y suave.

Eso me hizo sonreír, ahora siento que puedo confiar en ella, suenan muy sinceras sus palaras.

Después de unos minutos caminando por el bosque tuve que preguntar cuanto faltaba y ella solo respondió que faltaban unos escasos 15 minutos. Tan solo decir eso empezamos a escuchar gritos provenientes de más adelante, nuestra primera reacción fue correr en esa dirección. Al llegar al origen de los gritos fue como tener un Deja vu, ya que un hombre con bata en las ramas de un árbol estaba pidiendo ayuda por que unos Poochyenas lo trataban de atacar. Sin duda se trata del profesor Birch.

-¿May eres tú? ¡May ayúdame por favor me quieren comer!-

-¡Ya voy papá resiste un poco!-dijo May exaltada-

Tan solo May decir eso la atención de los Poochyenas fue directamente hacia nosotros. A toda prisa los Poochyenas decidieron abalanzarse sobre nosotros, no tenía tiempo ni de tomar mi rifle ya que tenía a Ralts en brazos y May no había tan siquiera podido meter su mano a su mochila para sacar una pokebola, cuando en un segundo Ralts dio un salto y dejo escapar un extraño poder de si, si no mal recuerdo eso puede ser ataque psíquico y cabe destacar que fue uno muy potente a pesar de su tamaño. Tal ataque dejo fuera a todos los Poochyenas y estos no les quedo de otra más que irse a toda marcha.

-Muchas gracias joven si no fuera por ti esos Pokémon me hubieran devorado-dijo con extremo alivio después de que bajo del árbol.

-No es nada me gusta ayudar, aunque el mérito no es mío ya que todo el trabajo lo hizo mi Ralts-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a mi Ralts.

Mientras nos calmamos por lo sucedido el profesor pregunto -¿Y quién eres tú?- y sin antes poder responder May interrumpió –papá él es Daniel lo conocí en Ciudad Petalia y es un héroe Pokémon salvo al Ralts que ahora vez con él, y le ofrecí hospedaje por hoy ya que no tenía lugar al cual ir, también quedo en contarme una extraña historia-le dijo eso a su padre como si se tratara de algo muy común.

-Así que héroe Pokémon, pues es un gusto conocerte Daniel yo soy el profesor Birch padre de la chica tan alegre que conoces como May, y no te preocupes por el hospedaje, como dijo mi hija puedes quedarte hoy con nosotros, sería un malagradecido si te lo negara después de que me salvaste.

El profesor nos guio directo hacia su casa, no tardamos mucho en llegar, pero antes de que pudiéramos al menos pisar el tapete de la casa alguien paso a gran velocidad por encima de nuestras cabezas para luego caer frente a nosotros, portaba una gran capa que tapaba su rostro. Por instinto le di a May mi Ralts para poder tomar mi rifle, cuando estaba apuntando y apunto de gritar que se identificara, el hablo.

-No malgastes tu munición y menos en uno de tus aliados, la necesitaras para poder cumplir tu misión Sargento-dijo serenamente.

Pero que rayos, sabía quién era, sabia con lo que le estaba apuntando y más impresionante aun sabia sobre la misión. Mi reacción obviamente fue preguntar -¿Quién eres y que sabes sobre mi misión?-

-Soy enviado de ''El'', ahora seré un guía para ti en ciertas partes de tu viaje-en ese momento se destapo su cabeza y pude observar que era un Lucario, es extraño ya que ellos no son de esta región –Y sobre tu misión, tendrás que resolver la mayoría del misterio por ti mismo, pero si tengo permitido decirte que una extraña fuerza está causando estragos y tienes que encargarte de ello-

-¡Que Pokémon tan extraño nunca lo había visto, debe ser un gran hallazgo pues míralo habla!-dijo el profesor con una emoción infantil, ya veo de donde salió May. Lucario no pareció poner le atención al profesor así que le pregunte -¿pero cuál es en sí mi papel aquí? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tú debes aprender, y tú mismo lo sabes en el fondo así que no me preguntes-respondió en ese tono serio que lo empezaba a caracterizar- También te traje esto –mostrando una mochila para después arrojármela –ahí encontraras cosas de utilidad como dinero y pociones, también están dos de los Pokémon que más entrenaste hace mucho.

Eso último que dijo me emociono así que rápidamente tome las pokebolas y ordene que salieran, pero me sorprendió lo que vi, eran Charmander y Cubone, yo recordaba haberlos llevado a su última evolución, pero eso no importaba ya que inexplicablemente parecían recordarme y de inmediato se abalanzaron para abrazarme, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-¿No creías que te lo pondría tan fácil cierto?, él quiere que comiences de cero, sin ninguna ventaja, por eso permitirá que descanses una semana para que entrenes un poco y luego te embarques al viaje-termino diciendo-

-Eso no me molesta y gracias por el descanso, pero, ¿quién es ''El''?-pregunte.

-Cuando termines tu viaje lo sabrás-dijo mientras daba media vuelta-o por cierto, cuídate de ''Las azules''- termino diciendo misteriosamente para luego en un salto desaparecer fusionándose en la noche.

Ahora tenía algunas dudas resueltas pero que quería decir con eso último que dijo, ¿Quiénes o que serán las azules?

-Ahora no puedo esperar porque me cuentes tu historia-dijo May con una cara de niña asombrada.

-yo también quiero escuchar la historia por favor-suplico el profesor con la misma cara de su hija.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa May se puso en marcha para hacer la cena mientras yo le explicaba un poco al profesor sobre Lucario y claro que él estaba más que interesado. Después que todos habíamos terminado de cenar incluidos mis Pokémon pasamos a la sala de la casa en la cual había una chimenea y unos sillones de estilo antiguo sin mencionar los múltiples libreros repletos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo me pidieron que me sentara en una mecedora a un lado de la chimenea, y lo que vi a continuación fue algo gracioso, ya que se estaban peleando para sentarse más cerca de mí y lo divertido es que estaban sentados en el suelo. Cuando por fin se acomodaron, mis Pokémon se les unieron para poder escuchar, menos Ralts ya que aún no quería separarse de mí, así que la tuve en brazos. La escena era como la de un abuelo contándole historias fantásticas a sus nietos, todos ellos tenían un cara de interés que les hacía brillar los contándoles sobre la guerra lo que a todos sin excepción dejo perplejos por las horrible cosas que ahí presencie, luego pase a la escena donde gritaba en el balcón, ahí todos tenían una sonrisa como si tratara de una película donde su héroe vencía al malo, pero cuando procedí a contar lo que paso con la luz hasta llegar a ese momento, sus caras cambiaron a unas de desconcierto.

Levantando la mano como si de una clase se tratara May pregunto -¿así que si eres un héroe? –

- No, yo solo peleaba por la libertad de mi pueblo-respondí sereno.

May se llenó de emoción con lo que respondí pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa el profesor con una cara de intriga y con una voz un tanto seria pregunto-Pero si eres de otro mundo ¿Cómo sabes del nuestro?, ya que hace un momento me contaste mucho sobre Lucario y este mismo te entrego a estos Pokémon diciendo que los habías entrenado hace tiempo.

No sabía cómo decírselos, ya que ¿cómo podría explicarles que en mi mundo ellos son solo parte de un videojuego y una serie televisiva? Pero tome ánimos y se los dije poco a poco, claro que sus caras al escuchar lo que les decía cambio dramáticamente terminando en una pregunta de May -¿así que ya nos conocías?-

-Algo así- respondí -es por eso que confié en ti para decirte todo lo que escuchaste y parece que no me equivocaba ya que a Lucario no le molesto que estuviera aquí-termine de hablar.

Eso último pareció agradarle a ella ya que agacho la cabeza, y de seguro para que no notara su sonrisa y sonrojada cara. Cuando ella noto que vi su anterior gesto se puso algo nerviosa y más apenada termino por preguntarme -¿puedo acompañarte en tu viaje?- cuando termino volteo un poco su cara para volver a ocultar su sonrojes. Eso último me impresiono mucho y que decir de su padre él estaba aún más impresionado por la actitud de su hija.

-Pues claro, eso me encantaría- dije un poco apenado –pero falta la opinión de tu padre aquí presente-termine con una actitud firme.

El profesor dejaba en claro que le preocupaba, se le veía en el rostro, pero dijo –creo que ya es hora de que vivas tus propias aventuras y no solo estés aquí haciéndome encargos- dijo un poco animado –pero te lo advierto muchacho debes cuidar mucho a mi retoño- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí un poco intimidante.

-Claro señor de eso puede estar seguro- dije firmemente como si me estuviera dirigiendo a un militar de alto rango.

-Gracias papá, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te prometo que en mi viaje también investigare más Pokémon para ti- dijo con una gran alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

-Esas es mi hija- dijo riendo el profesor –pero ahora hay que ir a dormir, hoy fue un día largo y pesado, y tu muchacho tal vez mañana puedas enseñarme el funcionamiento de esa cosa que llamas rifle- dijo animado por saber más sobre mí y mi mundo.

-Claro señor- respondí con una sonrisa, pero inesperadamente fui tomado de la mano por May para luego ser jalado mientras ella le decía a su padre –no te preocupes papá yo lo llevare a su habitación, tu ve a descansar- y así me llevo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Estando ahí me mostro mi cama y el baño que podría usar, estaba a punto de despedirme de ella cuando de pronto me abrazo de una manera tierna y dijo –muchas gracias por dejarme ir contigo, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí- yo naturalmente me quede petrificado pero luego correspondí su abrazo y le respondí –no es nada, y pues sinceramente me agrada la idea de que me acompañes-

Esto último hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate y corriera hacia la puerta para luego decir buenas noches con mucha vergüenza, se fue tan rápido que no me dejo ni darle las buenas noches también.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que solo había pasado un día y parecía más una eternidad. Procedí a poner mi rifle a un lado de la cama, luego quitarme mi blindaje pero antes poner mi revolver debajo de la almohada, una costumbre que adquirí en la guerra, ya sin las botas les dije a mis chicos que me bañaría y les pedí que se quedaran ahí, a Ralts no pareció gustarle la idea pero tenía que quedarse, no podía entrar al baño conmigo.

Mientras me duchaba no paraba de pensar en la situación actual, de todo lo que me dijo Lucario. No sabía cómo me las arreglaría pero en el fondo confiaba en que lo lograría.

Al salir del baño no pude creer lo que veía, el cuarto era un desastre todo estaba en el suelo, Charmander brincaba en la cama mientras Ralts jugaba con Cubone y su hueso, pero en vez de enojarme me alegre ya que mis chicos se estaban llevando bien. En cierto momento se percataron de mi presencia y me miraron con ojos de niños que habían hecho travesuras y pues básicamente lo hicieron, pero no duraron mucho así y saltaron sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos todos, solo reíamos sin parar. Aprovechando la situación les empecé a hablar sobre la nueva aventura que comenzaríamos y sus posibles peligros para ver si estaban de acuerdo en acompañarme, ellos me contestaron de una manera muy cálida ya que me abrazaron muy fuerte.

Después de jugar un rato con los chicos me puse a limpiar la habitación para poder dormir, aproveche para mencionarles sobre las armas y que no debían tocarlas por su alta peligrosidad, ellos asintieron dejando en claro que entendieron. Le dije a Charmander y Cubone que podían dormir conmigo cosa que a ellos les agrado mucho, pero me daba cuenta que Ralts no podría dormir en la cama por su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, así que improvise una pequeña cuna con uno de los cajones de los muebles que había en la habitación. Ralts tan solo acostarse en su cuna quedo completamente dormida algo que no me sorprendía ya que fue un día muy pesado para una pequeña como ella, luego los chicos y yo nos acomodamos en la cama, me asegure con una mano que el revolver estuviera debajo de la almohada para luego abrazarlos, ahora no me sentía solo. Con tan cálida compañía el sueño no tardó en hacerse presente.

Durante la noche un llanto me despertó, por el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama vi que eran las 3:00 AM, cuando me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los durmientes me di cuenta de que el llanto era de Ralts. Me acerque a su cuna, la tome en brazos y empecé a arrullarla mientras veía a la luna por la ventana. Luna, ese nombre me gusta -¿Qué te parece el nombre Ralts? ¿te gustaría llevarlo?- ella solo hizo un pequeño gemido mostrando su agrado para luego en un bostezo volver a acurrucarse. Verla tan pequeña, frágil e inocente me hizo recordar a mi pequeño sobrino, ya que antes de la maldita guerra yo era a un joven estudiante que disfrutaba de cuidar a su sobrino los fines de semana. Ese recuerdo me trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia y casi me puso un poco melancólico.

-Sabes, los Ralts pueden sentir lo mismo que sus entrenadores y más si les tienen cariño-

-oh May eres tú- me sorprendí un poco -pues eso no lo sabía-

-Disculpa si te moleste, pero escuche el llanto desde mi habitación y quería ver qué pasaba- dijo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes-

-Pareces tener experiencia con pequeños, hasta pareces un padre cariñoso-dijo tiernamente

-Pues sí, antes de todo esto incluso de la guerra yo solo era un estudiante que gustaba estar con su sobrino- con desanimo dije.

-Tal vez eso pone triste y desesperada a Ralts, como te dije siente lo mismo que tú y eso la afecta, ¿es acaso que extrañas mucho tu mundo?-termino preguntado un poco desanimada.

-La verdad, no siento la necesidad de regresar a mi mundo, pero pienso en el y entro en confusión-respondí muy sinceramente.

-¿si no estás seguro porque aceptaste la misión?-

No lo sé – respondí un poco incómodo – oye, ya estoy un poco agotado y Luna ya está tranquila así que me gustaría regresar a dormir- le dije de manera que entendiera que me sentía incómodo para seguir con la plática, pero procure no sonar molesto para que no se ofendiera.

Ella entendiese disculpó por las molestias y se retiró, espero no se ofendiera pero ya mañana lo arreglaría, de momento solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente charle un poco con ella sobre lo de anoche esperando que no se hubiera enfadado, pero ella dijo que no tenía que disculparme sino más bien ella por preguntar de mas, ya arregladas las cosas y con una sonrisa pasamos a desayunar .El día transcurrió como lo esperaba, por la mañana le explicaba al profesor el concepto de rifle y su funcionamiento, por la tarde acompañe a May a hacer las compras, y para terminar el día ella preparo otra deliciosa cena. May acordó que entrenaríamos temprano al día siguiente.

La mañana del segundo día fue dedicada exclusivamente al entrenamiento Pokémon. May me presento a sus compañeros los cuales eran un Combusken de actitud un poco altanera y un Nuzleaf muy alegre. La batalla principal fue Charmander contra Combusken, fue muy pareja a pesar de que Combusken era de segunda evolución, eso demostraba que mi chico era igual de fuerte como lo recordaba. La primera pelea fue mía, ahora solo faltaba la segunda, Nuzleaf contra Cubone, tengo que admitir que el Pokémon de May sí que daba problemas ya que era muy rápido. Durante la pelea mi Luna tenía una mirada de asombro al ver enfrentándose a esos dos, le acaricie la cabeza y le dije que cuando creciera un poco más la dejaría pelear en una batalla, eso hizo que se alegrara mucho. El segundo enfrentamiento quedo en un impactante empate, los dos se eran muy fuertes lo que hizo que no se pudieran rebasar en habilidades.

-Wow Dany me sorprende tu habilidad que tienes para batallar con tus Pokémon-dijo asombradas.

¿Dany?- me quede un poco impresionado ya que nadie me había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

-¿Te molesta que te diga así?-pregunto preocupada.

-No para nada- le dije sonriendo –es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me llamaron así, y gracias pensé que tendría problemas en el entrenamiento, pero olvidaba lo hábiles que eran mis chicos-

-Me alegro- sonrió – oye por cierto tengo que ir al mercado para comprar algo para la cena-

-¿May te puedo pedir algo?, permíteme prepara la cena-

-¿Sabes cocinar? Otra cosa interesante de ti, pero no te preocupes no me molesta hacerles de comer- gentilmente me dijo.

-No es por eso, es que quiero hacerlo para demostrarles mi agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mí- le dije firmemente.

-Ok en ese caso no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírtelo- dijo rindiéndose -, ¿pero qué prepararas?

-Mi platillo especial sorpresa-dije guiñándole un ojo.

Eso ultimo hizo que riéramos un poco para luego mirarnos fijamente, nos perdimos un momento en nuestras miradas que más bien parecieron horas, hasta que Luna jalo de la correa de mi rifle, eso hizo que apartáramos las miradas avergonzados .

-Pero que tierna Ralts se pone celosa de la novia de su entrenador-dijo una anciana que pasaba por ahí mientras se reía por lo que dijo.

Eso hizo que nos avergonzáramos más, aunque era tierno saber que mi Luna estaba celosa.

-Deberíamos apresúranos a comprar la cena-dije como si un hubiera pasado nada.

-Claro, pongámonos en marcha- dijo también disimulando.

Para mi suerte en este mundo tenían los mismos vegetales que en el mío, también compre una que otra cosa para condimentar. Un detalle cómico de las compras es que cada vez que May se acercaba a mi, Luna empezaba a hacer unos gemidos de intimidación que más bien daban risa.

Ya en casa de May le contamos al profesor lo sucedido en el día, todo menos lo vergonzoso, y se sorprendió también por mi insistencia por hacer la cena, pero el rápidamente dijo que si ya que quería probar ''un plato de otro mundo ''.

Mientras preparaba la cena no pude evitar sentir que me miraban, al voltear atrás me encontré con todos los Pokémon mirando la olla, lo curioso es que cuando yo era más joven preparaba este plato pensando que si existieran los Pokémon les encantaría, pues ahora sus miradas me lo confirmaban. Les serví mi plato presentándoselo como ''sopa de hobbit'', al dar la primera probada todos sin excepción mostraron una cara de asombro.

-Esta sopa es asombrosa, sabía que en tu mundo tenían una técnica culinaria especial, es magnífica-al decir esto el profesor todos los Pokémon a su modo me decían lo mismo también.

-Dany enserio que me sorprendes siempre, ahora tu sopa para mí se llamara ´´sopa del héroe´´ y debes enseñarme a prepararla he-decía con una emoción digna de ella.

-Gracias, puedes llamarla como quieras y claro que te enseñare a prepárala-le dije con una sonrisa.

Una cosa interesante de mi sopa es que parecía hacer que nuestros Pokémon recuperaran toda su vitalidad, y ni se diga de lo somnolientos que se ponían, aunque esto último no era exclusivo de ellos ya que el profesor también se puso así y no era para menos si todos se sirvieron dos veces.

Después de cenar, todos me agradecieron por la comida y pasaron a acostarse, cosa que yo también hice, estaba muy agotado. Después de estar un rato acostado pensando como un adolecente lo que paso hoy con May quede en un sueño profundo.

Durante la noche empecé a escuchar unos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes de la sala, estos mismos también despertaron a mis chicos pero les pedí que se quedaran en la habitación mientras iba a revisar, Luna estaba muy inquieta así que la deje a cargo de los otros dos. Tome mi revolver y salí de la habitación sigilosamente, pero lo que tenía enfrente hizo que me pusiera en alerta total, eran dos personas arrastrando al profesor que estaba atado de pies a cabeza, no logre ver quien eran por la oscuridad. No, no, no de nuevo esa sensación de furia incontrolable me invade. Cuando me vieron se alarmaron e hicieron un movimiento muy brusco como si quisieran sacar algo de sus bolsillos, grave error, rápidamente accione mi arma dos veces impactando a uno de ellas en el hombro y a la otra en el abdomen, justamente en el momento que dispare May estaba saliendo de su habitación y al ver la sangre salpicar hizo que se quedara en shock. Las personas heridas huyeron como pudieron, yo fui a por ellas pero antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta escuche un auto ir a toda velocidad, las había perdido. Desate al profesor y le pedí una explicación sobre quienes eran y por qué lo querían secuestrar, su única respuesta fue que no tenía idea. May no reaccionaba, lo que vio fue demasiado para ella y no la culpo en este mundo no debe ser común ver a alguien ser herido de esa manera.

-Te dije que tenías que cuidarte de ellas-era Lucario que apareció en la puerta.

-¿Y cómo iba saber que vendrían hoy si ni siquiera sé quiénes son?- le respondí frustrado.

-¿Esto te dice algo?- dijo mientras pateaba un objeto que estaba junto a la puerta.

Al tenerlo en mis manos vi que estaba manchado de sangre así que lo limpie, ya sin sangre empezó a brillar pero no pude contenerme al ver lo que era.

-¡Una placa de policía! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que las oficiales Jenny son enemigas?!-

-Exacto y ahora te buscaran más por los que les hiciste-dijo Lucario.

-¿Pero por qué rayos querían al profesor?-

-No lo sé tal vez porque es alguien cercano a ti, pero ahora es mejor que tomaran caminos distintos, y tu amiga creo que no debería acompañarte, tan solo mira su reacción a la situación-dijo un poco enfadado.

En ese momento May exploto en llanto y dijo -¡¿Cómo rayos crees que lo dejare ir solo ahora que he visto por lo que ha sufrido tanto tiempo?¡ Él no tiene por qué estar solo me tiene a mí y nunca lo dejare!-

Eso me impacto no sabía que yo le importara tanto a May, y el profesor de la impresión se quedó sin palabras.

-Ahora percibo en ti fortaleza y voluntad jovencita, veo que me equivoque contigo te pido una disculpa. Y tu Sargento cuídala como si fuera tu vida ya que puede ser el tesoro más invaluable que hayas tenido-

Esas palabras me impresionaron ya que las escuche del mismo Lucario, casi al momento May me abrazo cubierta en un mar de lágrimas diciendo que no me dejaría.

-Tu siguiente misión esta en Ciudad Petalia, tu pista es ''los perdidos'', y sigua mi consejo Sargento, cuídela mucho- y de nuevo Lucario desapareció en las sombras.

Yo me quede abrazado con May en el suelo mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

En mi hay un remolino de emociones pero solo una pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que nos espera?

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hola que tal, espero y aya sido de su agrado el capitulo nuevo y espero enérgicamente sus preguntas,sugerencias o comentarios.

También quería hacer mención de algo importante, en la historia los pueblos no seguirán el orden en que se visitaban en la saga original ya que esto me ayudaría a realizar mas cómodamente la que aveces aparezcan pokemon de otra región,esto también para ayudar en el desarrollo de la historia.Y agrego que mas adelante agregare algo único hecho por mi para esta historia así como lo hago con las portadas de los capítulos, pero ojo ,mas adelante.

Para terminar me gustaría pedirles un favor,el de compartir con sus amigos esta historia para así tener mas opiniones sobre esta y que mas personas la se los agradecería mucho ya que me ayudaría a mejorar y así ofrecerles un mejor trabajo.

Sin mas me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
